parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Basil and the Mice (1983)
1701Movies' TV spoof of Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1990). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Alvin Seville - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Simon Seville - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) * Theodore Seville - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Dave Seville - Himself * Brittany Miller - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Jeanette Miller -Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Eleanor Miller - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Mrs. Miller - Herself * Vinny - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Uncle Harry - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Chookie Chomper - Himself * Miss Grudge - Zoycite (Sailor Moon) * Eva - Buffy (Chip 'n Dale) * Olivia - Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) * Sherlock Holmes - Water Rat (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Tad) * Dr. Watson - Amos (Ben and Me) * Professor Moriarty - Scuttlebutt (An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) * Inspector Seville - Himself * Batmunk/Brice Wayne - Bartok (Anastasia) * Happy the Butler - ??? * ??? - Morton the Mouse (Horton Hears a Who) * Doctor "Moans" McRoy - Mr. Feng (The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature) * Dr. Simonize - Roquefort (The Aristocats) * Miss Mayor - Suzy Mouse (Cinderella) * Breathmint Balony - Queen Mouse (The Nutcracker Prince) * Dr. Buford Bubbles - Chief McBrusque (An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) * Miss Dalia - Desiree D'Allure (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Trusty - ??? * Montana - ??? Seasons: # Basil and the Mice (1983) (Season 1) # Basil and the Mice (1983) (Season 2) # Basil and the Mice (1983) (Season 3) # Basil and the Mice (1983) (Season 4) # Basil and the Mice (1983) (Season 5) # Basil and the Mice (1983) (Season 6) # Basil and the Mice (1983) (Season 7) # Basil and the Mice (1983) (Season 8) Movies: * The Mouse Adventure * Basil and the Mice Meet Frankenstein * Basil and the Mice Meet the Wolfman See Also: * The Basil Show (1961) * 2015 spoof Trivia: * Brittany Miller was Mrs Brisby In The Secret of NIMH (TheBluesRockz Human Style) * Alvin Seville Was Basil in The DinosaurKingRockz's In The Great Chipmunk Detective (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Gallery: Basil Excited.jpg|Basil as Alvin Seville Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Jerry as Simon Seville Fievel Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Fievel Mouskewitz as Theodore Seville Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Brittany Miller Tanya Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Jeanete Miller Olivia-3.png|Olivia Flaversham as Eleanor Miller Dave Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Dave Seville as Himself Miss Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Miss Miller as Herself Grandpa Seville.jpg|Grandpa Seville as Himself Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan as Uncle Harry Happy Mina.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Olivia Buffy Ratskiwatski.jpg|Buffy Ratzkiwatzki as Eva Ariel-3.jpg|Ariel as Miss Mooney Uncle Adventure Willy.jpg|Uncle "Adventure" Willy as Himself Cookie Chomper III.jpg|Cookie Chomper III as Himself Osgood Dee-0.jpg|Osgood Dee as Alvin Smith Mighty Mouse in Mighty Mouse.jpg|Mighty Mouse as Simon Smith Pearl Pureheart in Mighty Mouse.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Annabelle Morton the Mouse.jpg|Morton the Mouse as ??? Mr. Feng.jpg|Mr. Feng as Doctor "Moans" McRoy Mr. Grasping plotting-1-.png|Mr. Grasping as Mr. Pinkie David Q. Dawson.png|Dr. David Q. Dawson as Dr. Laboritory Jake-2.jpg|Jake as Trusty Gadget Hackwrench Surprised.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Princess Montana Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV-Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:1701Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof